1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, more particularly, to a rechargeable battery with an improved vent member.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically been used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used as a power supply for driving motors, such as in hybrid vehicles, etc., or a large-capacity power storage device.
Recently, high output rechargeable batteries using non-aqueous electrolytes with high energy density have been developed and such high power rechargeable batteries are configured of large-capacity battery modules by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so that they can be used, for example, to drive motors for electric vehicles, etc. The rechargeable battery may be formed of a cylindrical type, a square type, etc.
While the rechargeable battery repeats charging and discharging, gas can be generated in the rechargeable battery to increase the pressure therein. When the increase in pressure of the rechargeable battery is not handled properly, there is a risk that the rechargeable battery may explode.
The above information is only presented for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art.